Over the past decade, both parents and institutions are relying more heavily on educational toys as supplemental learning tools. One popular education toy is a writing tablet that is communicatively coupled to a computer. Normally, a stylus or other non-ink producing writing instrument accompanies the tablet.
As one end of the stylus comes into contact with a writing surface of the tablet, its location is registered by an image sensing mechanism situated within the tablet. In response to the user gliding the stylus across the writing surface of the tablet, outlining a desired graphic image (e.g., a handwritten alphanumeric character, a doodle, an artistic rendering, etc.), the computer generates a corresponding image for display on its monitor screen.
One problem with conventional writing tablets is that they fail to provide the user any visual or audible feedback for learning enhancement.